Life Of Duties And Family
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Four years since the end of the war and the Hokage is best at his duties. Having trouble with balancing his duties and spending time with his wife Hinata because of the long nights at the Hokage Tower. Everything changes for this happy family when a member of the family moves in with these two love birds and how will it end? Will it end for the better or for the worse for them.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a very long overdue request that was given to me and I am sorry for that long wait for it. I hope everyone else will enjoy this story and I hope I made the request how you wanted it to be like.

Naruto was once again busy working at the Hokage office doing his duties only he looked outside the window, he sigh at the thought of being late for dinner again. He had been coming home late for months yet the work just seem to be piling up because it wasn't paperwork because he just had his shadow clones doing all of that. It was meeting after meeting which he couldn't use his clones to replace him in the meeting.

It had been two years since he married Hinata which he loves her every single day yet part of her stuttering speaking annoying him lately. He couldn't understand why she was still shy around him after dating him for four years and being married for two of these years. At first he had thought it was cute yet lately it just been getting on his nerves.

Four years it had been since that hell of a war and the war that took so many lives and ones he had known very well. Part of him still regretted failing to save many of the ones he had cared deeply for and for not being strong enough to save everyone. He very well had known that you can't save everyone in war even if it hurt he still had known that with all his heart that it was the cost of war that claimed his loved ones.

That why he was doing his best with his duties to make sure there would never be a war like that ever again, no more suffering on that level. He wouldn't' allow such a thing to ever happen to this world no matter what. That war was the worse war in the history of this world yet at the same time he couldn't believe they had won in the end because it had looked so hopeless towards the very end of it all.

His mind went back to his wife which he did miss seeing Hinata badly because of his duties of Hokage which he had finally got after the war had finally ended when he was sixteen when he was finally given the title. That day was the day his dream finally had come true. The dream so many people believed he couldn't reach, he had done it with his own two hands yet the same dream is causing him be away from his wife.

He had wondered many times if this was how his father felt every time he had to spent long nights at work, if it caused him to somewhat regret being Hokage. The burden and the work behind being a leader and having less and less time with the ones you care and love with all your heart.

"Anything else I have to do today or more meeting that I had forgotten about?" He asked his assistant which the red eye woman just looked back at him before walking over to him. She was dressed in an outfit that would cause many men to stare and drool at yet she just smiled over to Naruto. Her black dress that showed a good deal of her large chest yet it also showed off her body and rear as well.

"Nothing left for you to do today Naruto-kun, so you better run off before your wife thinks you're having fun with me. I know she can worry about such things many times in the past like when you first hired me for this job." Kurenai started to tease the young Hokage who just blushed and slowly walked out of the room leaving Kurenai sitting in his chair to relax from a long day of being his assistant.

She would normally stay a bit after he left and just sit in the chair to relax before she was ready to leave for home. She was one of the very few people that he allowed to sit in his chair because he dislike it when others just think they can take his chair from him like that and in that kind of manner.

She was thankful for that people would normally babysit her son while she was at working, mainly Hana or her mother would watch him. These two seem to love spoiling her son badly which causes her to give them long ear falls when came to spoiling him. She didn't want him to always be spoiled like that because it wasn't good for him while growing up.

Naruto shook his head because he asked her to be his assistant because she didn't want give up shinobi life yet she didn't want to go on missions. She wanted to be close to the village in order to keep her son safe and happy which caused him to ask her which she had greatly accept it even if she started pick up things from Anko.

She was right about Hinata worrying about them being alone together when she first took the job of being his assistant because she would normally drop by a lot till she finally had admitted why she was behaving that way. The thing that caused her to worry was all the jokes people were saying about how the Hokage had a hot assistant and they bet he was bending her over his desk while he was doing his long nights at the office.

When he got to his house which was a four bedroom house he slowly entered it, he head to the kitchen where Hinata was sitting waiting. She just pointed shyly to the table which he sat down then looked at the food she had made. He noticed one thing which was there was an added plate of food which caused him to stare questioning over to her.

"I was waiting to tell you that my little sister moved in with us because she wanted to be closer to me she said." She went to get her sister then both of them came back to the table where they sat down only Hanabi looked at Naruto's eyes. She stared for a bit before sitting down at the table in the middle mostly near Naruto than her own sister.

Naruto didn't understand just what had been going on because the last time he check these two were never close at all, mainly because how their clan had behaved and how their lives were growing up. He just simply couldn't figure out why Hanabi would want to live with them, the true reason that he could see was still lacking to be told.

He looked over to Hanabi and noticed she had grown in many ways from her height till her chest which was large not as large as her older sister but close behind. Her outfit she was wearing was black pants and a white tank top which you could clearly see she wasn't wearing a bra which caused her breast to move around freely.

"So you will be living with us from now on is that it? Why the change in things because I though you enjoyed living by yourself the last time we talked." Hanabi just moved her white eyes over to his soft blue eyes that had seem much of this world and much evil that it had happened. These eyes were ones she had enjoyed staring into no matter how many times or how long she did.

"I wanted to be closer to my sister and make up for all the years that we weren't close and I was cold to her. Is it wrong to want to do that?" She asked yet at the same time Naruto could tell something was hidden in her words yet it wasn't the time or place to learn it. When she was ready she would tell them the truth reasons to why she had picked to do something like this.

"If that what you want to do you are free to do so without worrying, you are welcome here like you always been." Hanabi lips turned into a smile before getting out of her sit and moved to give him a huge which ended up with her breasts in his face. He could feel her large breasts rubbing against his face and he was right about her not having a bra on.

Her smell was something new to him which he didn't know where she had put on something like this to wear or why she would wear something like that to a family dinner. Once she stopped her hug and moved to sit back down in her sit he had moved his eyes over to his wife that seemed to be happy she was getting along with him.

"Any plans tomorrow Naruto-kun? Anything big that may cause you to be busy all day or do you have some free time to spend with the two of us?" Hinata asked while stuttering a bit over to him with hope showing in her voice because she had missed her husband deeply even if she had known it was his duty that kept him away.

"Only things that are planned for tomorrow is two meeting which the first one is a meeting with Mabui-chan about dealing with Kumo and the 2nd one in the afternoon is one with Mei-chan about issues with our villages." He told her even if he had known Hinata dislike Mei because of how the older woman would flirt with him openly in front of everyone.

"I don't like or trust that woman when it comes to being around you, she needs to learn to stop acting that away to a married man." She started eating her food only she wasn't happy at all which showed in her voice, Hanabi just started to slowly eat. Her eyes looked back over at Naruto time to time which went unnoticed by him.

"She is the leader of her village and after that I should be home to spend time with the two of you. You both better come up with plans on things to do once I get home from the meetings because I'll be too busy to come up with any kind of plans for us." Hinata smiled and her anger left once he had said that because it was a chance for her to spend time with her husband finally time with him.

Mabui on the other she was somewhat ok with because she had never flirted nor done anything with her husband in front of her like Mei had done. She didn't really trust Kumo thanks to what they had done to her when she was younger and hasn't got over the fact that they try to steal her away from her home.

"I know the two of us can come up with tons of things that we can do together so there no need for you to worry much about that Naruto-kun. So just leave everything in her hands and you focus on your duties tomorrow, they do sound to be big duties tomorrow." Hanabi had told him with a smile on her face before going back to eating slowly with manners. Naruto watched for a bit before going back to eat because it was good to have another person around the house for once.

The three had a nice dinner together only once it had end Hanabi gave him another hug just like the same before letting out a giggle while heading to her room. Once again Hinata didn't seem to mind it only Naruto couldn't lie he did enjoy the feel of her breasts against his face like hat.

Naruto went to his bedroom alongside his wife before the two of them got dressed for sleep then lay down in the bed together in order to get a good night's sleep. Even if his sleep wasn't much peaceful from being too sore to even sleep from all the work he was putting in at the Hokage Tower.

When the morning came Naruto was already up and dressed for work, he slowly left the house without waking the two of them up. He started to head to the Hokage before his meetings were going to start only his eyes stared at the faces on the mountain before his mind went back to his father and mother. These two were always on his mind lately yet he couldn't shake them out of his mind no matter how hard he had tried to.

When he got to the Hokage Tower he noticed that right away Kurenai was there chatting with Anko which wasn't surprising because that what they did every single morning together. He walked over to them and Anko smiled before pulling him into a hug before smirking ear to ear only he just rolled his eyes over at her.

"Isn't it too early in the morning for your teasing Anko-chan? I thought you tease Kurenai-chan first in the morning not me." His eyes just looked at her only he just smiled before going back to Kurenai before he walked inside his room to get everything ready for the meetings. He didn't mind Anko teasing or flirting time to time because he was used to her doing that for years.

While he was getting everything ready for the upcoming meeting he noticed someone opening the door only he figured it was Kurenai. He had looked to see Tsunade who had a grin on her face which he just rolled his eyes at, she loved to tease him about how hard his job was.

"Seems you're busy at work again like normal and do you see why I drink all the time?" She smirk before she sat down in his chair which he just glared at her, he didn't like his sit being taken like that. She just gave him a little laugh and smiled over at the person she thought of as her very own son.

"Don't worry you can have it back in a bit because I just came to see how things are going for you and your life with the wife." Tsunade never did understand why he had pick Hinata out of all the women that were after him back then. She didn't have anything against the shy girl only that she didn't fit him at all, he was hot headed and always rushing into things. Never once he did stop himself from speaking his mind even to people that out ranked him in many ways.

She used to worry about him ending up married to Anko because of how close these two were which it they had got married she was going to retire right there and then. One of them was bad enough but both together was just simply too much for her to even try being Hokage while these two were on let loose on the poor village

"Everything is good even if it sucks that barely have time outside of these duties, it's never ending at all." Naruto shook his head while still getting things ready and all the reports and paperwork placed out for each meeting he had to do today. The reports for Mabui and the reports he had speak with Mei over.

"I am bit surprised your wife isn't staying guard over you today with these two meeting that you are having. One being with Mabui always did like that woman and Mei which caused a lot of trouble for you when came to the wife." Tsunade teased him before she got up and slowly started to walk out of the rom only she just gave him one more smile before leaving him all alone in the room.

Once he got everything ready he took a minute to look outside the room's window to see the village that he had to keep safe. Every day he would stare outside for a while to just remind him of everything that's at risk if he failed at doing his job and failed to keep this village safe no matter what the odds are.

"Naruto-kun both Mabui-chan and Yugito-chan are both here and walking in with me now." He looked to see Kurenai in the middle of the three women with Mabui on the right and Yugito on the left only he didn't know why Yugito was even here. The reports didn't need her help in anyway or form although he was glad Hinata didn't know she was here.

"I didn't think you would be coming with Mabui-chan." He stated with a smile on his face only the kitty shinobi just grinned. She wanted to surprise him because the last time they met he had pranked her by causing her to jump up high from being hit in the back by water, she had never let that go no matter what.

"Someone has to keep Mabui-chan and it may as well be me but I didn't say anything because if you had known then your wife would be watching me like a hawk. Sometimes she needs to learn to back off and just trust you when it comes to being around hot sexy women." She just smirked because she had known it was truth about his wife being someone that worried too much when it came to this area of things.

"Anyways why don't the two of you take your sits and we can start this meeting, everything is ready for you Mabui-chan." Mabui nodded and was thankful he had everything ready because almost every single time she went to a meeting they were never fully ready. It would annoy her to no end that they didn't bother to get ready, it something she hated.

Naruto watch the two women from Kumo slowly take their sits on the other side of the desk only his eyes stared at them. He had missed seeing many of the friends he had made over the years since he first started his life of a shinobi, he missed many of them both ones alive and ones not anymore.

"First he wants to say that he's sorry he couldn't come to this meet in person and had to send me to do it because he has many issues back in Kumo he needed to deal with. I also want to say it's nice to see you again Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded his head because he understand having issues and also he missed seeing her.

"I can relate to issues having to be done first so you don't need to worry about that and I think it's time to start this meeting." He slowly started to hand her paperwork and files on the topics they were going to go over and the two of them along with the kitty started to speak on things and get the ball moving on things.

There were a few heated topics and few that caused them to just shake their head at how dumb people could be at times. When it was all over they just smiled and both of them hug him before leaving the room only he just looked at all the work the three of them got gotten done in one single meeting.

While he was fixing the room up for next meeting and getting everything ready for it the two women outside the room started to speak to each other. "He has changed a lot over the years and it seems it somewhat getting to him." Yugito told Mabui who nodded agreeing that the duties were affecting him even if he didn't realize it was showing in how he acted.

"Being leader comes with hardship and this is just something he needs to handle the best he can and have ones to support him." Mabui started leaving the tower followed by Yugito only she just looked back worried if this job of Hokage would cause him to finally break down. He had gone through so much war and before war with lose of ones he loved and the events during the war that could cause many to break yet he didn't.

The two Kumo headed to find a Hotel to stay at for the day or days it was up to how they felt because their leader did give them some time off. Time off that both of them didn't have for very long time with how much it had took to fix things after the war and try to keep everything peaceful at best.

When Naruto got everything ready he just sat down in his chair and looked at the photo on his desk of his wife only his eyes closed. His body was sore from the lack of sleep and his mind was slowly starting to get tired from everything he had to do every single day. He needed a rest only it wasn't the time or the place to be trying to get rest like that.

He didn't understand how Gaara could handle all of this at a younger age than he was once he first had become leader of his village. It was too much at times yet at the same time he weren't wish for any other job because he was the Hokage, he wanted to keep this village safe even if it meant long hours at work for him.

He only had hour till Mei was going to be here only he noticed his door open and Kurenai walking in with a few files in her hand. "Seems you truly work harder than most would think do you know that? Naruto-kun you do need to learn how to take breaks and to take some time off at times when you need it the most."

"You know I can't do that, I have to be the Hokage all the time just so I can keep this village safe no matter what. I can't allow anything to happen to it like it has in the past, I need to keep everyone safe no matter what." His voice showed sadness when spoke these words only Kurenai had fully well known why.

Kurenai moved files on the desk and pulled him into a warm hug only his head was against her chest which she didn't mind. "It wasn't your fault that our loved ones die in the war or to the enemy, you can't change the past. The only thing you can do is make the future better yet you can't let the blame of the past get to you like this because you weren't at fault for any of it at all."

"My husband, Jiraiya, Neji and so many others had dead doing what they believed in. They weren't want you to be sad or blaming yourself like this, you know that so be happy if not for yourself but for them. Don't let the ghosts of the past make you to feel pain and suffering like this and I know your wife misses you dearly because of these long hours." Kurenai let him go before walking out only she just smiled because she had to admit he cared more for everyone than most would.

Her words did sink in and many people before her told her similar things only his heart still felt guilty of things. He looked at the photo once more only he did miss his wife and now that her sister is living with them, maybe best for him to start taking shorter days. The world weren't end if he took a short day once in a while.

First he had to deal with a meeting with Mei only he had known she would flirt more than work like she normally would do. He never understand why she behaves like that at all because he barely had known her really, it was hard getting know someone that was flirting with you right away for no reason.

He did know he had to make this meeting last a normal length and not too long because he had plans with his wife and sister in-law. He had no idea what they were planning on doing only that he had to make sure he got home in time for it or he would never hear the end of it. A smile came to his lips because he was looking forward to whatever they had planned because he needed a break of being Hokage even if it was only for a tiny bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter of the story that I was requested to do, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter like they enjoyed the first one.

* * *

He finally noticed Mei once she had started to walk inside the room only he could tell she was already in her flirting mood. Her lips were turned into a smirk and she was eye raping him already with her eyes only he just shook his head at how she behaved around him.

"It's nice of you to come here to talk about the issues our villages are having and please sit down." She slowly moved to the chair moving her hips to tease him before she sat down in her chair only her eyes never stop staring at him.

"We have much to speak of dear Hokage-sama or do you just want play with me?" She flirted over to Naruto who just shook his head because it was going be one of these long days. He pulled out the files he had to speak of her about.

"We have a lot of important matters to talk about like one of the reports of your shinobi attacking one of my while they were on a mission." Naruto was doing his best to keep this on track and not untrack by her flirting.

"Yes I have heard of that attack but I already deal with him and warn him if he ever attacks another shinobi of this village he would be sent to jail." Naruto nodded because that was acceptable and he looked at the other file.

"Says you requested need of few heals because of lack of yours right now? We can do that if you promise to keep them safe." He stated to her only she nodded her head before he kept moving on to the next topic at all.

"You know once this meeting over you could always take me over this desk and give me good pounding." She openly flirted once more while teasing him only he blushed hard before giving her a glare. "You are no fun after getting married you know that? Boring do you know that."

"Being married means I'm loyal to the one I married that is how an honorable man acts which I'm not that easy to break my promises." He smiled because she had known when came to promises he had always kept them no matter what.

When the meeting with Mei had finally ended he started to head home only he just yawned because the meeting was a pain. He wished Mei would just stop with all the flirting because he wasn't going be into her like that because he was already married to someone that he had loved with his heart. When he got inside he noticed the note hanging on the door from Hinata that said she would be out late and she was sorry that their planned day had been called off.

He didn't know why she had to work late because it wasn't like her clan duties or shinobi would keep her out that late. He walked inside the house still confused by what was going on with her lately and these busy days. Sometimes he wishes she would just tell him what was going on up front about things yet it was something that bothered him.

He closed the door behind him and started to head for his room to change into more normal clothes only he stopped in his tracks when Hanabi was walking out of bathroom. She was fully naked and wet from the shower only she walked over to him not bothering to cover herself up at all. He could see her large breasts and lower area only it caused him to feel bit turned on.

He didn't know why she was so careless about being naked around him like that because she didn't even bat an eye when she seen him there. It was like she wanted him to see her body naked at the same time dripping wet.

"I see you seen the note then? I am sorry but you can still hang out with me today if you want that is." She moved up against him so her breasts would rub against his chest before she walked pass him to her bedroom swinging her hips. Naruto looked behind him and watched her rear moving side to side only part of him want to grab it and pound it hard yet he felt guilty for thinking of that.

He was married to Hinata yet he was starting to have desire for her younger sister to the point he wanted to throw her against the wall and pound her. He shook his head and head to his room trying to get the images out of his head yet he failed to do so. Once inside he had changed into his normal clothes he used to always wear before becoming the Hokage of this village.

He figure he may as well make dinner for the two of them so he left his room then headed to the kitchen only he noticed Hanabi already there cooking. She was wearing only an apron with nothing else under it, she looked at him with a smile. "You just relax in the living room while I cook us dinner ok Naru-kun?" He nodded his head before leaving only his mind was going crazy with more of these images.

These images were getting harder and harder to get out of his mind because she was taunting him with her body because she had known this was affecting him badly. He didn't want to think of another woman yet he was because of her being naked like that without caring if he seen her that way.

He sat down on the couch only he didn't even know what to do at this rate because she was starting to get to him. He didn't even understand why she was doing any of this in the first place because she had known he was married to her own sister. "_Why are you trying to drive me crazy Hanabi-chan? I mean you know I'm married to Hinata-chan so why do you do this to me?"_

He had fought against armies of enemies and the biggest strongest shinobi in the world yet he was losing a battle to Hanabi of all people. He didn't even know what to even do at this rate because his mind was saying don't do anything yet his desires are growing more and more. Bad enough Hinata wasn't even pleasuring him as much as he needed in the bedroom lately.

He found himself just battling with his mind for what seem like hours only he snapped out of it when he heard her calling him in to eat. He slowly got to his feet and headed to the kitchen unsure of what was going to happen once he got inside there to eat with her.

When he sat down at the table she sat down next to him still just in the cooking apron only he looked at the food. It had smell very great to his nose only she just watched him before she took a fork and moved some of the food to his mouth. "Open up Naru-kun or I can't feed you in a very fun way?"

He found him against his better judgment opening his mouth up to allow her to feed him only once she placed the food in his mouth he had eaten it. She had kept doing it few times before she started to eat her own food only his eyes looked down underneath her apron to see her breasts and harden nipples. He swallowed best he could because he couldn't look away even when he noticed a smirk showing on her face.

"Is there something you like seeing Naru-kun?" She asked before she moved her lips to his right ear before whispering into it. "If you want you can see more because you just have to undo my apron if you truly wanted to." She back away her mouth and went back to eating like nothing had even happen only he felt his pant tighten against his body.

He had tried his best to focus on eating and not on what she had just said because he was married yet his desire kept growing. He didn't know if he could control himself by the end of this night with just how she was acting and being alone with her. He had to come up with a plan to keep himself from giving into his new found lust even if he was feeling so guilty at the same time.

He noticed her looking at him time to time only he felt her hand rubbing his leg then moved closer to his private area only he didn't stop her. Once she rubbed it few times she moved her hand off his lap yet he still didn't stop her from doing it. His heart felt pleasure at same time guilt for letting her do that to him.

Once he was done eating she took their dishes to the sink and looked back at him before she walked over to his left side. She moved her lips to his ear and slowly whispered something that would shock him big time. "Follow me for dessert and don't make me sad by not following me now, or do you want me to be sad to the point of crying?"

Naruto couldn't help but follow her even knowing that she was dealing to her bedroom where she had undone the apron came off her body once inside, she moved him next to her bed. His eyes stared at her chest once more then at her nipples causing his mouth to dry up.

He watch her while she slowly got down on her kneels in front of him before unzipping the front of his pants. He had known what was going to happen next only he didn't stop her at all causing another ping of guilt to hit against his heart.

She slowly pulled his pants down to his feet, once she pulled his boxers off his member slapped against her right cheek. She took it off before her hands moved their way to his semi-hard member to care for it. She started to stroke it with one hand and moved her mouth to his balls licking and sucking at it.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was allowing only that he was enjoying the feel of her mouth and hands yet he moved his hands to the back of her head. He wanted more only when he felt her mouth move to the tip of his member he started to really lose control. He watched her take the tip inside feeling how wet her mouth was around his tip.

She started to take even more of him inside her mouth almost half way while her eyes stared up at his eyes. Her head bounced up and down on his member at the same time her hands played with his large balls, he couldn't believe how much better she was at this than her older sister.

She could feel him growing harder with each time she went down only she felt his hands stop her head from moving and took his member out of her mouth. She though he had finally stop them from going anymore yet to her surprise she felt herself being lightly tossed on the bed. She then felt herself being placed on top of him with her lower half against his mouth.

He started to lick against the outer lips of her womanhood at the same time she was licking and sucking on him. They were going at each other in rhyme that matched each other perfect causing both to feel greatly pleasure. After good amount of licking outer lips he slowly snaked his tongue inside of her moist hole tasting every inch of it.

She wasn't going let herself lose to him because she started to take him down to the base with her tongue moving around his large tool. She slowly moved him out of her mouth and moved her breasts against him, letting his tool feel just how soft her breasts were.

While her breasts took their place on each side of his member her mouth went back to licking and sucking on the tip of his harden tool. She started to moan and grind against his face while her juices poured all over his face. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to releasing for first time of the night.

She kept grinding harder against his mouth whole she picked the pace up with her breasts only she moaned out louder for him to hear. When she felt him put two fingers inside her she was starting to lose this battle against him even harder, she grind up and down on his finger and mouth feeling it all at once.

"You're going make me cum too fast!" She screamed while trying her best to hold it back only she couldn't hold it in anymore. She had released all of her juices all over his face and fingers which he licked his fingers off clean before he moved her underneath him.

He slowly moved his tip against her moist dripping wet hole without giving her time to rest he moved it inside her hard. He couldn't believe just how tight she was till he looked down to see some blood leaving her lower half making him realize he was her first.

He moved his mouth to kiss her before he looked into her eyes. "You never told me you never had sex before Hanabi-chan, why did you want me to be your first?" He was confused but he slowly moved all the way inside of her, he didn't want her first to be something she hated for not being great.

"I wanted you and only you to be my first and I don't care if this will hurt my sister!" She howled only her eyes plead with him to give her more. His mouth moved to her breasts to suck on her nipples while he slowly moved in and out of her, he make sure to try to find every single one of her good spots.

Her mouth opened out wide to moan his name while her arms moved around his neck holding him while he kept thrusting harder and faster inside of her. She regretted nothing at all even if he was the one that was guilty about cheating on his wife.

She could feel him all the way inside of him and all of him was in her, her rear cheeks could feel his balls clapping against them. She looked down at him sucking on her hard nipples that caused pleasure to keep rocking her body. One of her main weak pots were her nipples because they were one that that gave her the biggest pleasure beside having his tool ramming her.

"Give me more Naruto-kun more!" She kept yelling out for more for him to only move her legs out more wide so he could move inside her easier. His hands kept playing with her breasts while his mouth kept sucking on her nipples till he moved it to her lips in order play with her tongue with his.

She never felt this good in her whole life yet it was with the person she wanted it to be with no matter what. She just let him do whatever he wanted to her before she wanted to be his and only his no one else was good enough for her heart.

She had started to release again only he wasn't even close causing her to move her legs around his hips to cause him to move into her harder. Thanks to her legs he was hitting her even deeper at the same time even harder, her eyes just showed how much pleasure she was giving him along with her moaning.

These moaning had caused him to keep going at a faster pace because it was music to his ears hearing her moan his name out. He felt his tool being held tight by her inner wall and the more he thrusted in the closer he was feeling himself getting.

"Unwrap your legs now Hanabi-chan." She did what he told her and he took himself out of her wet hole causing her to stare at him, he moved her on her hands and knees before giving her a hard spank against her rear. She moaned out in pain while his hand left a deep red mark against her young cheek.

He could see her getting tired out from this being her first time and already releasing twice in the same night. He slammed his tool right inside of her without warning and kept going faster and harder in order for her to give her last time. He watched her pant and moan while he was ramming her hard.

His hands moved to her rear which he noticed was far better than her older sister giving each side spanks with his hands. He wanted these cheeks to be red only he could see they were becoming red from his spanking and balls clapping against them.

With each moan, thrust and spank he could feel himself getting closer and closer only he just finally let himself release his seed inside of her moist hole. He couldn't believe he had done it inside of her only that she gave him a look that she wasn't done. The two of them kept going for major part of the night.

When Naruto woke up he looked at the sleeping Hanabi before giving her a kiss on the forehead only his eyes show guilt. "I'm sorry Hanabi-chan really I am." He walked out of the room before heading to his bedroom where he entered his bathroom. He started the shower only when he got in he could hear the bedroom door opening.

"I'm home Naruto-kun and are you in the shower?" She asked out loud only he didn't know what to even say to her, after what he had just done. The image of having sex with her younger sister was still inside his head only he couldn't find a way to get rid of it.

"Yes do you want to join me?" He questioned back only she had said nothing to him that caused him to worry something was wrong.

"Sorry not tonight I'm too tired from the work at the clan house and nowhere can I even stand right now, so I'm just going go to bed." Tired was her responded back to him like every single night it only caused him to worry about things. he worried if she really doing what she says she is because it made no sense to why she was so tired like she claimed she was.

"_How can you always be so tired out just by going out with friends, clan duties or working at the hospital? It's always same your too tired or some other bullshit."_ He just let the water hit against his body while his eyes closed to try to clear his mind that was a totally mess. the shower was helping his mind although he only took ti so she weren't smell Hanabi on his body.

When he finally got out of shower he looked at himself in the mirror still not believing what he had just did with his sister in law. He had always been someone that never back stabbed anyone he cared about yet he had done just that tonight, he didn't know what had come over him.

He couldn't help himself from enjoying the pleasure she had gave him because of lack from Hinata that been going on. He didn't know just how he should feel only that he had a raging battle inside his heart because of all of it.

He walked into the bedroom only he could see she was already fast asleep he just shook his head before moving to his side of the bed. He let himself sleep only his guilt was eating away at his heart because he didn't know what to do about it.

When he got up he noticed Hinata was already gone with note said had to go meet clan because something happened. He just ripped the note up before moving out of bed so he could get dressed for work. He was the Hokage yet she was busier than he was which made no sense at all.

Once he was dressed he went down to the living room where Hanabi was topless laying on the couch without a care. He looked at her whom just smiled back to him before she moved a finger to her nipple yet he turned around before heading out of the house.

"You can keep trying to run away but I know you'll want me sooner or later." She smirked before she went to her room to get changed. She wasn't going to let him get away from her no matter what.

* * *

Thank you all for reading this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Before anyone tries to kill me or yell at me I just got one thing to say to you. This is a request story and I'm just following along with the request. Don't kill me for what you may or may not see in this chapter.

I say once more that this is a request story and don't kill the one writing it. (hides in a bunker)

* * *

Naruto was on his way to the Hokage tower where he planned to start his day of work even so Hanabi was still on his mind. He never once thought he would be the kind of person that would cheat on his wife like that. He just needed it so badly because of how much his wife had been so busy that she couldn't even have sex with him anymore.

Sometimes he wonders why she even shares the same bed with him if all she would do is sleep or not even come home till middle of the night. She kept doing all these clan duties because she wanted to show her family that she was strong even so he wished she would cut it out already.

When he finally arrived at the tower he could notice Kurenai right away. She was in the middle of bending over to pick something up only his eyes stared. He didn't know just why his eyes over acting that way only that he enjoyed the view.

His eyes had stared right at her rear that she showed much of with the black skirt she was wearing. He didn't know what was with him only he enjoyed seeing all of her body like that with that great ass she had. He never had looked at Kurenai like this before even so he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her body.

Kurenai noticed his staring only she just looked back at him with her crimson eyes. She didn't know why he was staring at her rear because he was married to her ex-student. She did know if Hinata was right there she would be in tears if she could see what he was doing with his eyes.

She had just picked up the papers that she dropped on the floor and moved to her sit only he never stop staring at her body. Ever since his time with Hanabi he can't stop looking at women's bodies.

"What is on the to do list today Kurenai-chan?" He asked her, his eyes still locked on her lovely body. Only he was looking at her large breasts then back to her lovely crimson colored eyes.

Kurenai just looked over at the list of things to do and told him before she moved to look away with a blush on her face. She didn't try to hide the blush which he had found to be very cute to see. To see the famous ice queen blush was a rare and very cute sight in his eyes.

It had been long time since anyone looked at her that way because she was too busy with taking care of her daughter to really go out anymore. Part of her was happy he was eyeing her up and other part was guilty because Hinata was once her student.

"Thank you and you do look great in that black skirt and black shirt like that." He smirked and walked inside his office room only Kurenai blushed more.

She didn't know why he was acting this way because it wasn't like him to even flirt with another woman like that. She did have to admit that she was enjoying this new side of him and did want to see more of it. She wanted to see just how much he would do with her like that even if she refused to say that out loud to anyone.

She moved a hand to unbutton the top two buttons to let some cleavage show. She didn't know why she was doing that only that she wanted to be looked at again as a woman. She didn't want to be looked at like an old mother.

She wanted to be touched by a man because it had been almost five years since a man had touched her body in the ways she wanted to be touched. She did know that Naruto did look like a very good looking man and he was the Hokage which made things even more hot to her.

She needed it only she focused on the paperwork that was piling up on her desk. She had to focus on it otherwise she would lose her mind to these desires. These denies of her boss taking her over his desk and just ramming his body against her body.

Inside the office Naruto's mind was elsewhere because of how he missed the feel of touching a woman's body. Hanabi had really caused him to realize just how much he missed out on because of Hinata's busy and shy act she played. He wanted more of what he had last night only he just wondered what Kurenai would look like without clothes on.

After few hours and few meeting Naruto noticed Kurenai walking in with more paperwork only he could see her chest. He smirked at her showing cleavage only he stopped to come up with a good idea. "Kurenai-chan do you think you can stay late tonight to help me with some work that I have been meaning to get to?" He asked her.

"Sure I don't mind and I'll ask Anko-chan if she can watch Mirai-chan for me tonight." She replied back to him.

He got up and took the papers from her with one hand and other moved against her rear which she looked at him funny." I'll have a clone tell both Hinata and Anko that we will be working late so you don't have to worry ok?" He asked once more only she nodded her head.

She enjoyed his hand rubbing her rear only he moved away to sit in the chair to look over the paperwork. She moved back outside to her desk only her face had a blush showing which her lower area was slowly getting wet from the desire of wanting more of his touch.

Naruto on the other hand smirk at the fact he enjoyed feeling her rear. He made a two clones before sending them off to tell both his wife and Anko what was going on. He truly was going to enjoy working late for once in his life.

He looked over at the paperwork only he just shook his head because tomorrow he had three more meetings to deal with. He didn't know why so many meetings he had to put up with like that. He had wished the old man or Tsunade had told him that he had to do all these meetings before he had become Hokage like that.

Only meeting he was looking forward to doing was one with Tsume Inuzuka because she was already one sexy mother. He had met her few times only he looked at the photo that was in the file only he smirked because she was a wild looking one. He wondered just how wild she really was only he hoped to find out soon.

Later into the after the sun was down he finally finished the last of his paperwork only he could see Kurenai walking in. "I'm done and how about you? I mean it really late so we should be done by now." She asked only she walked over to the desk.

His eyes looked over to her before he moved up and the desk was clean of all paperwork already which caused Kurenai to stare at it. He just smirked before he moved his mouth to her ear slowly breathing against the skin of her ear.

"Paperwork is done but there something much bigger things we need to get done. That is something more important than these paperwork. Something more fun and something that felt more better." He moved her on the desk and slowly claimed her mouth with his.

His tongue moved inside her mouth tasting her only his hands ripped open her shirt. He broke the few buttons that were still buttoned up only he didn't care at all. He didn't care at all about ripping all her clothes right off her sexy body.

Kurenai started to wonder if she should stop him only once he felt his mouth on her neck she didn't care anymore. She just let out a moan while her hands moved to the back of his head where she grabbed his hair. She wanted more and she wasn't going to let him get away from giving her what she desired.

He looked at her red bra before moving to unhook it before removing it and her shirt before he tossed both to the floor. He looked at her large beasts and her nipples which his mouth took her right nipple inside his mouth. He sucked on it while his left hand played with her left breast slowly he rubbed it harder.

He planned to make her moan all night only his mouth moved up to her right ear before he started to whisper to her. "Tonight you are my Kurenai-hime and I going bend you over this desk then I'll fuck you again and again."

He moved his mouth back down to her breasts to suck on her nipples once more only she just moaned out his name. she thought of what he had said and only caused her to grow more wet and horny which she just moved a hand down her body to her skirt. She moved her hand under her skirt and thong before rubbing herself.

"You really need this don't you? Playing with yourself like some horny slut?" He smirked before he leashed on to her nipple once more. His tongue licked around her harden nipple only he stopped and back away from her. She gave one last moan while she looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"If you need it so much then tell me just how much you need it Kurenai-hime." He smirked once more to her. He wanted to hear her say these words only she just kept rubbing her moist hold before she slipped a finger inside.

"I need it Naruto-kun because it been five long years without sex and it's driving me crazy. So please give me all of you again and again over this desk or anywhere you want to fuck me, anywhere you want." She told him.

She finally said what she was holding back all these years that she really honestly needed a good hard fuck. She needed to be touched and to have her body played with, she missed the feeling of moaning loud. She missed having someone touch her by and to use her body to their liking, she missed it all.

He moved to pull down her skirt then tossed it to the ground only he looked back at her body that only was covered by pair of black colored panties. He looked at her in the eyes before he kissed her once more, this time it was far harder with more force behind the kiss.

"Bend over the desk for me." He ordered her with a smirk.

She moved to bend over it with her ass sticking up in the ass for him, she shook her hips to shake her nice ass for him. Her legs were moved out wide and she looked back at him in a sexy way with her eyes just showing her lust to him.

He moved his hand to spank each side of her nice rounded ass, over and over he spanked it till he just moved his hands to her black panties. Then he ripped them right off her body before he moved to whisper down to her ear. "You belong to me now Kurenai-chan and whenever also wherever I want you I'll take you."

His voice and his words had just turned Kurenai on even more because her biggest fantasy was being owned by someone. She was very much into submission kind of woman and she loved to be toyed with like that. She just shook her hooks more to shake her nice red rear over back at him who just smirked in return.

"Who would have thought you could have been a true horny bitch like that?" He asked before he moved her down on her knees. She didn't know what he wanted and she started to unzip his pants before she pulled them down along with his boxers.

She started at his member because he was far bigger than her late husband's tool. She started to kiss the tip of it before she moved her tongue up and down it. She moved her tongue all the way down to the balls before she sucked and lightly bite them. She could tell by his eyes that he was enjoying it all.

She moved her mouth to start to take him in while her one hand was rubbing her dripping wet hole. She couldn't believe just how wet she already and she was already for him to plug her the deepest that he could. Her mouth just worked on getting him fully hard in order to make her moan even louder for him.

She bounced her head up and down on his semi-hard cock that seem to fill her mouth so much that she couldn't believe how much went down her throat. She kept on deep throating him the best that she could. She wanted him to fully hard for her and she moved her free had to play with his balls to speed things over.

Her crimson eyes looked back up at Naruto who just loved to see the lush that was building up in her eyes. He loved to see the true side of this woman that had always seem to do her best to hide the fact that she needed it, she needed sex more than anyone else.

Once he was fully hard he moved her back over his desk like she was before with his tip that just pushed against her pussy to tease her without going in. He moved his lips back over to her right ear before he could whisper.

"Tell me one thing before I put it in you and If you don't tell me then I won't even put it in your pussy at all." He warned he with a smirk growing bigger on his face.

"What do you want to know because I'll tell you anything if you will just shovel that huge fat cock of yours inside of me already." She pleased with him, she gave into him fully.

"Have you and Anko-chan ever fucked each other and how many times have you?" H watched her look at him. He could tell that she didn't want admit anything like that even so he wasn't going let her get away without telling him it all.

"Do I really have to tell you?" She looked back while she asked him that.

He moved his tool tiny bit inside her to cause a moan than moved it out which caused her to look back. She realized she truly needed it and she had to tell him something like that to show that she belonged to him. She truly enjoyed the way he teased and controlled her body which turned her on even more.

"Yes we had sex many times today and often we still do it together! We both need to be touched and we need something like your fat cock to fuck us." He just smirked before he went all the way inside of her, he felt just how wet she really was.

He could hear her moan each time he thrusted in her, he also felt her hips move back against him. He could tell just how much she needed this and he was going to give it all to her in order for her to reason she belonged to him. He started to pick up his speed with his hands moved to her ass cheeks to grab them hard.

With each thrust he made inside of her he gave one of her ass cheeks a hard spank leaving it even redder than before. He wanted her to keep feeling it and for her to wan even more from him with that he just picked up his speed even more.

He didn't want to hold back at all with her because this new feeling was one that he had missed for very long time. He moved his mouth to her neck then to her ear. "When I tell you bend over in the future what will you do Kurenai-chan?" He asked her even if he had known what she was going to say.

"I'll bend over and take that hard cock up any hole you want!" She howled back while pushing back against him. She pushed back the hardest she could and started to feel herself getting closer to the edge.

He could tell she was losing it and it had caused him to enjoy it even more. To see a woman like going into pure lust because of him was something he truly had loved. This was the part of him that he was missing and he wasn't going to stop feeling this no matter what. He wasn't going lose this feeling anymore because of his so called wife Hinata.

After good awhile of going at each other he could feel Kurenai's justice rush down his member which caused him to blow his load inside her. She could feel his hot seeding going down his member which caused her to let out a long moan. She enjoyed this feeling and she truly missed it as awhile as having a hard one inside her.

She moved quickly to her knees and started to clean him off in order for the next round. Once it was cleaned off and hard again they moved so she was on top of him this time around. They had enjoyed many arounds together and once they were done she was laying on the desk panting for air and sore all over.

"From now on you will wear your normally clothes just without panties or bra on do you hear me? If you wear these I'll punish you and you only allow to wear during that time and only during that time." He told her and she nodded to him. He slowly gave her a good long kiss on her lips.

"Time for me to go home and same goes for you, maybe next time we will invite Anko-chan to join us." He smirked while leaving Kurenai there to fantasy about him taking both of them at once like that.

When he left the room he could see Hanabi standing there with a smirk on her face. He realized she had known what just happened and he started to want to know what she will do about it. He didn't know she could run to her sister and tell her all about this.

"So you had fun with sister's ex sensei like that? You have guts and I'll make you a deal. You keep fucking me and I'll let you play with other women. Sound like a fair deal and big sister will never need to know." She told him her plan.

He didn't see any downside to that deal at all and he just nodded his head before the two of them headed home together. When they got inside they notice Hinata still wasn't home which caused them to play with each other all night along.

When Naruto got done with his fun with Hanabi he went to take a shower because he had one hell of a day. One of the best in his life because he got to play with not just one woman but two of them in a single day.

He started to think on the meeting he had tomorrow with Tsume and just how he could end up having fun with her. He smirked to himself before he got out of the shower and dry off while Tsume kept going through his mind.

He did have to say that Tsume was one hell of a great looking mother and he had to admit when he was younger he had thought of playing with her body. He started to wonder if he could have his chance to do that with her.

He moved to his room to get changed in sleep wear yet Hinata still wasn't home yet which he didn't even care anymore to be honest. He didn't know why she picked all this work over him like that only he wasn't going lose sleep over it anymore. He honestly didn't care because he was sick of waiting for her like he had been.

He moved to his bed and started to lay down in order to sleep. He let the darkness claim his eyes and let the sleep wash over him without any care in the world. He was starting to finally be happy with what was going on with him.


End file.
